What If I'm Going Too Fast?
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: How Fast Am I Going? Saga Part 2 Sequel to "Moving kind of Fast, Aren't We?" Aang wants to propose, but Toph's words about not being ready hangs over his head I know I said i wouldn't write a sequel but it was way too popular not to Rated for adult themes


**A/N: ok so I lied I did make a sequel…Moving Kind of Fast was more popular than I thought it was going to be so I felt compelled to I think ill even make a sequel to this sequel I enjoy writing Taang I may even switch to having Taang as my 1 ship that's a big maybe though I still love Zutara as for how Lao Bei Fong was acting i was thinking Toph had to get her bossiness from somewhere**

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know what it is. *in the background* CHICKEN NUGGETS CHICKEN NUGGETS!

_The Ring_

It was a September morning when it struck me. We had been dating for almost a year and six months (many of our dates were at the bar, thank you very much. I was going to remember the place where we fist met). Toph had spent the night (get your head out the gutter, we didn't do _that_). She was pouring some of _my _cereal. I guess she was taking the terms "what's mine is yours" and "make yourself at home" a little too seriously since she was wearing _my _shirt, _my _pj pants (I hoped her underwear was her own. I did not wanna find any girl…particulars floating around my house. I sometimes bring buddies over!), her hair smelling like _my _shampoo, and eating _my _cereal at _my _table in _my _house. But I loved her (and told her as often as I could), so I let her do these things.

_She drives me crazy, _I thought as I watched her shovel Captain Crush with Crunch berries (respect the classics man!) like it was going out of style.

"Babe," she said but her mouth was full so it sounded more like "Bafe." She swallowed. "Do you _have_ to go to work today?"

I smiled and nodded at her. "Yes baby, I _have _to go to work to pay my bills. If the bills don't get paid, I don't have a house."

"You can come live with me!"

I gave her a look that said "Nuh uh."

She sighed. "You're right. It's a dive. So that's why I'm moving in with you."

I choked on my coffee. "Love, are you sure you wanna-"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Won't they freak out?"

She growled. "Who cares, I'm grown woman. I moved out five years ago."

"But they're still you're parents."

"You're lucky, you're parents aren't around to bug you."

I let her words seep in. My parents had died when I was a teenager in a car accident. "I would rather have you're parents as my own, then not have any at all."

Toph sighed again. "I wish I could've met your mom. She sounded cool."

"I wish you could've met her. She was one of a kind."

She held up her mug and I poured her more coffee. I was about to walk away when she stood up and tenderly kissed my lips.

"Have a good day, babe," she said. Now, Toph wasn't sappy like I was. I learned that early on. But every now and then she would really be sweet and show me that she really did love me.

That was the moment. That was the flash that made me realize I would do anything to live this moment again and again.

Two weeks later I asked my best friend Zuko (Even though he and Katara had been cheating on me, I'd let it go and moved on.) to go look for an engagement ring.

Zuko had some expertise since he'd proposed to Katara almost a year ago. I knew Toph's ring size, it was actually quite easy to figure out. Zuko's Uncle Iroh came with us, being quite extravagant himself. He knew who had the best rings and who had the best prices.

After almost a week of looking, I found it. The perfect ring. It had a gold band that wrapped around a beautiful oval emerald with a few white diamonds on the band.

"That's it," I breathed when I saw it. I pointed to it. "It's perfect."

I got it in a heartbeat. That's one thing done. Now I had to have her dad's permission, the right place and the right thing to say. Crap, I'd better get working.

_Permission_

I was extremely nervous. But I guess proposing to you're girlfriend of over a year will do that to you. The most reoccurring thought in my mind was that, before we got together, she said she wasn't ready to start a family.

But here I was, in front of the Bei Fong estate, wearing my Sunday-best (itchy blazer, constricting tie and pants that seriously needed air conditioning). I'd met Toph's parents. They were stiff and over-protective. But I was going to do this right the first time. Mr. Bei Fong just had to accept my offer. I couldn't just be Toph's boyfriend forever. Or, maybe I could, but this felt a lot better.

I rang the bell and a maid in uniform opened the door.

"This way Mr. Gyatso," she said.

I hated being called that, but I'd sort of gotten used to it since I'd been here several times. If it were Toph's choice, she'd never set a toe on this property. But I convinced her that they were her parents and they loved her, plus I needed to be on the good-side of her father.

I went into Mr. Bei Fong's office. He was working on some kind of papers.

"Mr. Gyatso," he said and shook my hand, a little harder than I'd like.

"Mr. Bei Fong," I said. We sat down.

"You said over the phone that you had to ask me something? What is it that couldn't be said over the phone?"

"Well sir, it's about your daughter-"

At this Mr. Bei Fong stood up abruptly. "Is Toph alright?"

"Yeah she's fine. It's more about me and her, I guess."

"Have you gotten my daughter _pregnant_?"

"No, no, no, sir. Augh! I mean, well-"

"Have you had sex with her?"

I paled instantly. "I- I don't feel comfortable saying, sir."

"Too bad, I'm her father and-"

He was cut off when I fished in my pocket for the box and opened it, showing him the ring. "I wanna marry your daughter sir."

At this, Mr. Bei Fong turned red faced. "_Well, why didn't you just say so in the beginning? We could've skipped this whole awkwardness!_"

"I- I'm sorry sir. I just- well-"

"Speak up son!"

Finally the dams broke down and my feelings gushed. "I'm nervous! What if she says no? What if I'm going too fast? What if she doesn't love me in the first place? What if you don't agree? Then how am I supposed to be with her? What if-"

"Calm down Mr. Gyatso!" He rubbed his temples.

I took a deep breath. By now I was this close to tearing my hair out.

"Now, I understand. When I was a little younger than you, I met this girl named Ai. She had just gone through a very nasty break up and she was crying on a park bench. Being the softy I am, I comforted her. We started dating a month later."

"You and your wife must be really happy."

"What do you mean?

"Ai, isn't she you're wife?"

Mr. Bei Fong stared at me, shocked. "No! My wife is Poppy! Ai and I broke up when I went away to college. I haven't seen her in almost thirty years."

My turn to stare. "Sir, may I as what the purpose of this story was?"

"Even though I was happy with Ai, I still met Poppy."

"So, you think that Toph and I have been doomed from the start?"

He face-palmed. "No, I think you're a very nice man, capable of a lot of things. Including taking care of my daughter. I'm just trying to soothe your nerves. Feel lucky, I had no one when I was going to propose to Poppy."

I thought a moment. "You're story kinda sounds like mine. I was dating a girl named Katara when I met Toph. Katara is with my best friend Zuko now. They're getting married in a few months. And I'm with Toph. But back to the matter at hand, sir. Do I have you're blessing?"

He thought a moment. "Since you and Toph have been dating, I've seen her more. She comes over more. I can't imagine my life without my little girl-"

"Neither can I sir."

"Don't interrupt! Anyway, you've taken good care of her, and I think she's happy. That's all Poppy and I have ever wanted. Her safety and happiness. So, yes, you have my blessing."

I stood up. "Thank you si-, I mean, uh, dad, I guess."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry sir. Um, may I ask one more question?"

"Make it quick, I have more papers to go through."

"Why are you so…protective of Toph?"

His face darkened. "That's a sad story, son."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I just told you not to interrupt." He sighed. "Poppy had two miscarriages before Toph."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir."

"It's quite alright. We'd almost given up, but then Toph came along. The birth almost killed Poppy. After that, the doctor said that if Poppy conceived anymore children, she'd die."

"Oh." I looked. Then stood up. "I promise you sir, I'll take care of Toph. I'll make sure you're daughter is safe and in good care and is never unhappy."

He raised and eyebrow. "Good, now get out, I have papers to sign."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

I walked out the door and followed another maid out.

_Speech_

I scribbled out another line. Writers block sucks! I needed the right words, that made Toph want to marry me, but every time I tried it was either too sappy, too long, too harsh, or too awkward.

"Hey babe," sad Toph as she came up to me. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. I quickly set my computer over my papers. "Whatcha doing?"

"Working late babe. The boss has really been laying it on me," said Aang.

"Oh, well, would you like me to talk to him?"

I smirked at the thought of Toph bearing down on my boss. "No, that won't be necessary."

She kissed my cheek. "You've always been better with words than me."

I chuckled. "But you're more convincing."

She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I finally broke down and called Zuko. He laughed his head off when I told him I didn't know what I was going to say.

"Dude, I went through this with Uncle. He told me that all you've gotta do is say how much you love them, get on one knee and ask them to be with you forever," he said.

With this in mind, I finally came up with the perfect speech to make Toph my wife.

_Date_

While walking through the park on an October day, heading to where I'd parked after work, I racked my brain on where I would propose to Toph. If I had it my way, it would be in a very fancy restaurant and everyone would clap and whoop when she said yes. But, knowing Toph, she would hate something so formal. So where would it be?

I walked over a bridge and stared into the dark water. I would've rather faced a deranged king who could control fire and his powers were amplified by like, say, a meteor or a comet or something, than look Toph in the eye and ask her to be my wife.

As I looked around, I saw many couples standing on the bridge. Suddenly, I got it.

It was romantic and historical and…It. Was. Perfect. Now I just gotta figure out how to get her to come all the way over here for a date. (She absolutely hates the cold, I had to add an extra blanket to my bed since she kept complaining of chills…Wait! You don't need to know that!). But the point is, this was going to be difficult. I guess I'll just have to hold my ground and tell her who's boss…Oh crap…I'm screwed.

_The Mistake_

This was it, today's the day. I was gonna take Toph onto the bridge tonight and ask her to marry me. I heard it was supposed to snow tonight. Could I get more romantic? Anyway, it went without saying that I was nervous as hell.

Toph spent the night again. She was seriously going to move in. I hope tonight would speed up the move.

When I woke up, I found her making eggs.

"Hey," I said. "What's the occasion?" I suddenly thought that she knew. My mind went in a total panic.

She shrugged. "No reason, I just felt like eggs."

I kissed her cheek. "I could've made them."

She giggled. "You already do so much for me. I don't need this."

I held her in my arms. "You deserve so much more than I can give you."

She laughed. "What more could you get me?"

I shrugged. "A lot of things."

Now that, that felt like the perfect moment to ask her to be my wife, but the opportunity was gone in a flash. I'm an idiot. Not acting on the RIGHT impulses.

I sat down and she brought me eggs with ketchup. Just like I like them. She had her scrambled eggs with mushrooms and tomatoes and Tui knows what else. We ate in silence, she read the paper. She liked to "be kept in the loop", as she stated it. Her favorite section was the "Daily Briefing" where they talked about politics. Toph and I were both independent voters. Though she often leaned towards conservative.

"Ah!" I said as I got ketchup on my tie.

"Oh babe!" said Toph. "You're so clumsy." She stood up and literally licked the ketchup off my tie. Oh Toph, what was I going with her? But she really shouldn't lick something because she was making it hard not to act on the wrong impulse.

_They'll be plenty of time for that after you propose. Just calm down, _I told myself.

"There all better!" she said.

There was still a red spot, I would have to change ties, but, well, Toph tried her best. One thing (and there were many) I loved about Toph was she always original and even if she wasn't, she didn't care. She was comfortable in her own skin and showed it openly (not her skin, but her self-confidence).

I smiled. "Thank you, love," I said. She had a love/hate relationship with that nickname, but I used it anyway.

She unknotted my tie and hugged me again. I hugged her back.

"I don't want you to go to work, I want you to stay here with me!" she whined.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you something really special after work."

"What?" She stepped back.

"It's a surprise. I gotta go change my tie." I headed back to my room.

"Babe, this fell…out of your pocket." She sounded dazed. I turned and saw with horror what she had in her hand. The ring box. She looked at it, then back at me. "Babe-"

"That was my surprise," I said. I took the box gently out of her hand. "I was thinking about when I was gonna do it, but I guess this is perfect." I opened it up and got on one knee like the cheesy, romantic I am. Immediately my speech flew out of my mind. "Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?" I braced for her answer.

Suddenly Toph started crying. Uh oh, I DIDN'T WANT HER TO MAKE HER CRY! OH NO! WHAT DID I DO? I stood up. I immediately started replaying the last fifteen minutes to see what I did wrong. My one thought was "She doesn't want to commit this early!"

"Of course I will Aang!" She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. Apparently I was wrong. Wouldn't be the first time when it came to Toph. I hugged her back. "What took you so long?"

I smiled and laughed. "I was afraid I was going too fast. When we met, you said you weren't ready to get married yet."

"That was before I started dating you."

I squeezed her a little tighter. "Thanks Toph."

"So I guess I'll be moving in a little earlier than expected." She pulled back, arms still around me. But then she put them to her face. "Wait! I gotta tell my Mom and Suki and Katara (If you're wondering she got quite close to them in the past year) and Haru and Boulder." She started to reach for the phone.

"Wait," I said and grabbed her arm. "First." I pulled the ring out and put it on her finger. "There, now it's official."

She examined the ring. "It's beautiful Aang."

I rocked back on my heels. "So does this mean you're finally gonna start calling me by my name and not a nickname?"

She smiled, crossed her arms and shook her head sadly. "Not a chance Twinkles." She sized me up then. "You still need to change your tie."

"Oh yeah." I checked my watch. "I'm gonna be late!" I ran to my room, Toph's good natured laughter in the background.

I grabbed a green tie, in honor of Toph saying "yes", and bolted back to the kitchen to grab my coffee. Toph was on the phone, I heard shrieking on the other end.

"Babe, tell Katara how you-" she said.

"I can't, babe. I'm sorry, I've got to go," I said. I kissed her cheek quickly. "Have a good day." I ran out the door.

(Switch to Toph's POV)

I smiled as Aang ran out the door. I really did love him and now I was going to be stuck with him for the rest of our lives. I couldn't wait!

"So that's why Zuko's been joking about Aang for the past month," said Katara.

"You mean you had clues and you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"Toph, it's better you were surprised. Trust me. Suki-"

"That's Aang's cousin right?"

"Uh huh, she's married to my brother. Anyway she found out ahead of time (Sokka didn't hide it in a very good place) and the suspense almost killed her."

"At least she had a warning, I froze up."

"That happens, wait, you gave him an answer, right?"

"Of course I did. But he looked like he was scared he did something wrong since I started crying, plus, when we met, I told him I wasn't ready to get married."

"Are you?"

"Since I started dating Aang, yeah. But I don't know if I want kids too soon."

"That's fine, Toph. You need to take things slow."

I smiled wider. "I think it's a little late for that Katara."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are getting married."

"Oh by the way, thanks for letting my be one of your bridesmaids." I twirled a loose strand around my finger. "Katara, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"OH MY AGNI! I WOULD LOVE TO TOPH! I GET TO BE A BRIDE AND A MAID OF HONOR! I'M ON A ROLL!" I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"Great to hear. I'll need all the help I can get."

"I'm sure Iroh will love to help you and Aang. He's helping us plan ours. I'm sure he would get a kick out of planning TWO weddings."

"I'll take your word for it. But I gotta go, Katara. I gotta tell my mom and a whole bunch of other people. Don't tell anyone yet, I wanna say."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Toph."

"By Sugar Queen."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Never! Bye." I hung up the phone. I looked at the ring on my finger. I wasn't having second thoughts. Now I just needed to call everyone else, change my FB status and find some movers. Oh boy.

**A/N: *pant* longest. Oneshot. Ive. Ever. Done. 11 pages on word baby! Anyway yeah I made this a Saga called "How Fast Am I Going?" this is Part 2 ill come up with Part 3 as soon as I can (SPOILER: Part 3 will be the wedding kk?) i put up a pic of Toph's wedding ring on my profile kk? o and vote on my profile as to where u want Toph and Aang's honeymoon to be (i deleted the last poll since I wrote the wrong thing and people had already voted on it) and one last thing. I've started to put info on my FFN stories on my deviantART journal so just hop over to my profile page if u want inside tips on updates and what not**


End file.
